Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death/Weapons
This page shows all the weapons that all the characters can use as soon as the player buy them or get them in the Story Mode and Mission Mode. There are several kinds of weapons, exactly 15: Swords, Scepters and Staffs, Edges, Hammers, Orbitars, Arms, Legs, Guns, Disks and Fans, Bows, Spears, Projectiles, Palms, Armor Weapons and Claws and Pincers. Scepters *'Athena Scepter': the goddess of knowledge usually brings this scepter. The user of this weapon can control scepter attacks better and will have a better view point in the strategy. It unlocks the attack Athena's White Lightning, a kind of attack that can blind the rival and make a big damage. *'Laser Staff: '''this staff can control different kind of lasers that change of element. For example, he can use lasers that control the ice, lasers that control electricity, etc... It unlocks the attack ''Laser Storm, ''this attack produce a giant amount of lasers that are discontrolled and can make a big damage. *'Thanatos Staff: the staff that can control the dead energy but all the power of this scepter is liberated when it's used by its owner, Thanatos. If he uses it, the touch of this stuff can kill anyone. This metallic weapon can be used also as a stick to hit the enemies. This weapon unlocks the attack Death Thunder, this attack produce a dark-red thunder that can kill anyone easily. *'Hypnos Staff: '''the staff that can control the psichic energy of the dream but all the power of this scepter is liberated when it's used by its owner, Hypnos. If he uses it, the touch of this stuff can put to sleep anyone. This metallic weapon can be used also as a stick to hit the enemies. This weapon unlocks the attack Dream Lightning, this attack produce a sky-blue-red light flash that can put to sleep anyone easily. *'Phobos Staff: the staff that can control the psichic energy of the fear but all the power of this scepter is liberated when it's used by its owner, Phobos. If he uses it, the touch of this stuff can paralize anyone for the fear. This metallic weapon can be used also as a stick to hit the enemies. This weapon unlocks the attack Fear Voltage, this attack produce a giant thunder ball with a mix of psychic power that can paralize the rival. Swords *'Medusa Sword': this sword was made with a lot of underworld energy. It tries to be similar to the mythological creature, Medusa. This weapon has a lot of snakes to be picked. Also, the reflexction of the sword will petrify anyone that sees that reflection in the sword. *'Titan Sword: '''this weapon is perfect for people that are strong enough. This sword is very big and the cuts that it produces are terribly dangerous. It can even cut mountains, according to ancient myths. It unlocks the attack ''Giant Fissure. When the user hits the sword on the floor, the floor gets broken very easily and the energy of the cut can produce also damage. *'Cloud Sword: '''clouds can be also useful weapons when it's used like the iron. It's why the cloud sword is a great weapon that can be deformed but also makes a hard cut with it. It's a weapon really easy to bring because it change to the Cloud form when the user wants. The Cloud Sword can get bigger if the user plays in a foggy stage. Hammers *'North Hammer': this hammer was made with a magnetized piece of steel in the North Pole. It has strange powers that creates magnetic fields. The handle of the hammer is made of ice as tough as a diamond. All the magnetic powers are much powerful with this hammer. *'Hephestus Club: this kind of giant hammer was made by Hephestus, god of the fire and forging. This kind of club produces igneous hits that can burn whatever it hits. The club was used in the past to wake up the power of volcanoes and was very useful to produce the fire. *'South Hammer: '''this hammer was made with a magnetized piece of steel, like the North Hammer, but it happened in the South Pole. It has the same strange power that its twin weapon, the magnetic fields. The handle of the hammer is made also of a resistant ice that has been never seen. If users have a Metal or Ice elements, the hits of this hammer will be stronger. Spears *'Flower Spear: It was made of a special kind of magic that controls all the flowers and plants. It can produce different aromas that can make a person sleep, poison anyone or even confuse the rivals. The head of the spear is made of steel and the handle of the spear is made of tough wooden stalk. *'Marble Spear: '''classic and luxury spear that is weird to find. First, the user can think it's fragile, but this kind of marble is really resistant. It was created in the Renaissance as a gift for a king but it was never used. The handle is made of steel and the head of the spear is of marble that can get volcanic powers really easily. It's really resistant to high temperatures. *'Platinum Spear:' this spear was owned in the past by Miride, the last user of the Platinum Bracelet. After dividing the power of the bracelet in the sixteen current Golden Bracelets the three weapons that the platinum had sent his three weapons around the world. This spear in one of the three weapons and it has an important hidden power that just a Golden Bracelet can wake up. Arrows and Bows *'Dream Arrows': It's a weird kind of arrows that can easily put a rival to sleep. It's made of iron covered by a mercury layer. It can also have a toxic effect if the rival is reached by lots of them. It was made with the power of Morpheus, and the touch of the bow can be lethal in a middle of the battle. *'Sunshine Bow: This bow is made thanks to the sunshine energy that was frozen. But the kind of energy that the arrows that it throws has makes a strange effect. The user throws cold arrows that can burn the enemies because it's as hot as the sun. The bow is done with frozen plasma, similar to the sun plasma. This weapon unlocks the attack Plasma Arrows, ''burning arrows that cun easily burn the rival. *'Platinum Bow: 'This is one of the three Weapons that the last Platinum Bracelet used. All the weapons that he had used were spread around the world when the Platinum Bracelet was divided in the 16 Golden Bracelets. When a Golden Bracelet uses one of these weapons, the power of the attacks of this weapon is really higher than if it was other bracelet. Edges *'Artemuse Edge: Also called Edge of love. It was made in the middle age when a warrior needed an invencible weapon to save her love. It's made with gold bathed in blood of the warrior that made it have his soul. It can also unlock the attack Love Punch. That can make someone fall in love of the user of the weapons. *'Jupiter Axe: '''the reason of the name of this weapon may be because of the Roman God, Jupiter. It's the equivalent god to Zeus in the Roman Mythology. It's the axe of the god of sky and it can controls thunder powers due to the fact that it's related to Zeus. This axe can unlock the attack, ''Thunder Deity Hit, it's a really strong hit with the thunder power. *'Emperor Edge: '''The Emperor Edge is one of the strongest weapons that there can be. This weapon came from the future and it can use reflexion of the steel to blind the rivals. If the user of the weapon is Poison-element, the cuts of the weapon will be toxic. If the user of the weapon is Electric-element, the cuts of the weapon will electrocute... Arms *'Dragon Arm': This weapon is equiped to the arm of the user. It looks the head of a dragon and can be used to bite, throw giant fireballs, energy balls, etc... It was made to create a good weapon for battles in the Middle Age wars. It also unlock the attack ''Dragon Thunder, that makes the arm throw a giant thunder ball. *'Glaciar Arm: '''This gauntlet is the perfect weapon that can come from the north. It was done by a north warrior to fight in the Norse Wars. It was protected by the power of the god Odin. This arm is made of a mix steel and ice, that makes it resistant and also has freezing powers. It unlocks the attack ''Frozen Punch, a strong hit that can freeze the rivals. *'Thunder Arm: '''The arm that a user with Thunder-element must have. The control of electric fields is one of the best things that this weapon has. But the control of thunders is perfect. With the different fingers of the gauntlet, the thunder can be stronger, faster, defensive, etc... Also, the power of this weapon is increased over people with Thunder-elements. Legs *'Atlas Boots': Giant boots that a Bracelet can use easily. It was created in the Ancient Greece, to supposedly fight Atlas, one of the titans. But that fight has never happened, so those Boots have never been used. This kind of boots can produce powerful quakes in the ground and crush the rivals of the user of this weapon. *'Winter Legs: They are also big boots that can be used to kick easily the rivals. They have been made by some Siberian people but they are still unknown. They are very useful to walk across the snow and also can make that the user's Ice attacks are going to be really powerful thanks to these legs. If the user can also freeze the ground that they are stepping. *'Aurum Legs: '''It's an odd kind of legs. These legs are made of gold but the main quality of the weapon is the power of confusion that the legs have. A kick of a boot can put to sleep the rival or confuse him... the psychic powers of the legs are really powerful. There are lots of ways to use them. It unlocks the attack, ''Dream Kick, which lets the user put anyone to sleep with a simple kick. Disks and Fans *'''Brawl Disk: It's a kind of frisbee with sharp edges that was created in New York in the 50's decade. It was made by a person that wanted to be like a hero in these ages. Thanks to the power of the bracelets, that weapon evolved to be a dangerous weapon that can be burned, electrized, magnetized or whatever the user wants to do with that. *'Flaggerang: '''This weapon comes from the warm deserts of Australia. This boomerang has a strange kind of powers, similar to the Flowerang but in this case, it works with fire. This boomerang can be thrown and leave a fiery wake and even make the air become a hell. But it's necessary knowing to control this weapon if the user doesn't want to burn their hands. *'Brilliance Shuriken: This is a sharp weapon that has a big power to get electricity and throw the energy out. But the most important quality is the form that can be thrown. When it's thrown it get a big amount of energy ith the air friction and produce electrocute the enemies. It unlocks the attack Brilliant Meteor, ''a giant ball of electric energy that falls from the sky really fast. Guns *'Thunder Gun: Obviously it's a electric gun. But it's not so simple. Zeus power arrived to this weapon and made it a celestial weapon. Besides, this weapon doesn't need to be charged, because it uses its own energy the shoot. It also unlocks the attack Thunder Bullets, small thunderballs that can produce the same damage that a simple bullet. *'Ares Cannon: '''This kind of big gun is way dangerous than the rest. This weapon has been created by followers of the God of the War, Ares. This gun has a giant power to kill the enemies really easily. The big mouth of the canyon throws giant energy balls. This canyon unlocks the attack ''Ares Blast. ''This attack prduces a giant purple ray that can confuse the rivals. *'Sacred Cannon: This is a divine weapon that was created by the Olympic servers of the Gods. The Sacred Cannon was used by some heroes in the past and thanks to the experience, the weapon has increased its power. The sacred weapon can unlock the attack Sacred Bullets, that lets the user throw several bullets of light energy. Orbitars *'''Venus Orbitars: Two little orbs that can be easily controlled with the mind. It has a big fiery power since the core of the orbitars are magma. It was made in a mythical volcano thanks to the powers of the gods. It unlocks the attack Twin Magma Rays. They throw a magma ray each one that can burn the rival. *'Firewild Orbitars: '''Two orbs that turns around the user. They have a mix of fire energy and the spirits that were trapped in the orbitars. They can sometimes show ghosts around them due to the power of the ghosts. They were created in the Ancient China by some old men that wanted to have something to keep their souls. They can produce some strange magnetic waves around them. *'Hydra Orbitars: This time, they are three little orbs with a giant Dragon power. The kind of mix of Dragon and Shadow energy is something typical of Hydra, but the power of the orbitars is so big in the Dragon case that could even wake up Hydra's spirit. The attack that is unlocked is the Hydra Attack, ''a three-headed dragon spirit that hits the rival. Palms *'Wivern Palm: this kind of weapon has made by special magic powers, surrounds the arm of the user and lets throw giant attacks. This kind of weapon makes more powerful Dragon attacks and makes impact if the user has the hands next to the rival. It unlocks the attack Hyperimpact. This attack can make a powerful short-range impact. *'Magnetic Palm: '''the magnetic palm is really useful in metallic places. The power of this palm was given by a magic magnet that gives the magnetism to the weapon. Now when someone uses this weapon, he can control little gravity fields that only affects to the metals. The power of this weapon increases when the user has Metal as one of their elements. *'Nightmare Palm: 'This palm is based off the mix of Ghost and Psychic energies that have created nightmares with this palm. It was created by some god's servers, maybe it was Morpheus or Hypnos with the help and the deity essence of Psyche, goddess of the soul. The attacks of this weapon makes the enemies get paralized because of fear. Projectiles *'Chaos Missiles: 'Missiles made of chaos matter from the creation of the universe. They can be thrown with or without cannon. They are very destroyful and leaves a distorsive wake behind them. They unlock the attack ''Chaos Blast, ''a giant dark ray that can devastate a whole city. *'Thunderous Rounder: 'The rounder has been an important in the prehistory but this one has been made by a wizard that supposedly controlled the storms and the thunders that the storms produced. When the user throws stones with this weapon, those stones get a electric charge that can electrocute the rivals with a simple hit of the stone. *'Ferrea Bullets: 'These bullets are made of a special kind of metal that was molten in a special bonfire that was mixed with some kind of magic that was produced by a wizard in the Middle Age. These bullets don't need cannon to be thrown thanks to the magic. Also, the speed of these bullets is very higher than the normal bullets. Armor Weapons *'Death Mask: 'This weapon is made thanks to the mask that has the Death Armor. It has a spiky edge that can be used as knife. This dark golden mask also increases the power of the Shadow and Toxic attacks and unlocks the attack ''Dead Confusion, ''a strong kind of confusion attack that can hurt a lot to the rival. *'Aerial Wings: 'The wings that the Aerial Armor wears. The metallic wings of this armor look like the one of an angel but those wings are heavy enough to make a good flight. With this wings, the user of said weapon can make short flights and as the feathers of the wings are sharp, the user can throw them to cut the rival. Also, if the user of the wings move them fast, they can make air cuts. *'Sharp Armor: 'This armor is all a weapon, really dangerous. This weapon has a lot of knives and edges that can do important cuts and hurt. So, this armor can be useful to attack and defend. The problem is that this weapon is very heavy so the speed of the user is lower than usual. It unlocks the ability ''Scude, that stop any attack that the user recieves. Claws and Pincers *'Wolf Claw: '''This weapon is the perfect one for the night. Thanks to Shadow energy, this weapon was created. The different edges are made of iron, molten in a volcano. Thanks to this weapon, the user of it can make perfect cuts. ''Wolf Cut Rain ''is the special attack that is unlocked with this weapon. The user makes fast several cuts in the air that will finally fall down over the victim. *'Lobster Pincers: '''These weapon comes from the sea. Possibly, this weapon has been ordered by Poseidon or a kingdom of mermen. This weapon from the seabed can hurt a bit if the rival suffers its effects. Thanks to the different elements that the user can have, the pincer attack can get different effects: if the user has Ice element, the pincers can freeze; if the user has Toxic element, the pincers can poison... Category:Weapons Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Subpages Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Weapons Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Subpages Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games